


If you die, I'm afraid it will kill me.

by queta_94



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:37:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4955347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queta_94/pseuds/queta_94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michonne gets scratched when Alexandria gets overrun. Rick panics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you die, I'm afraid it will kill me.

**Author's Note:**

> This, along with a couple other fics, have been sitting on my computer for a couple months. I figured it was time to post it. I'm not sure how I feel about it, but here it is.

 “Rosita!”

Rosita stood up from behind a counter. She was flustered, covered in dirt and blood. Alexandria had been hit with a hoard of walkers. Rosita and Tara were the only ones in the clinic. They were completely overwhelmed with injured and dead people.

 “Michonne, hey, are you hurt?”

“I need you to help me with something. I was scratched. I don’t know by what. Jessie grabbed me before the walkers got her, so it could have been her, but it also could have been a walker. I can’t take any risks,” Michonne held out a pair of handcuffs to Rosita, “I need you to cuff me to something. We’ll have to wait and see if the fever sets in; if it is a walker scratch. I can’t go home. I need to do this here.”

“Oh my God, Michonne. Okay, well… here,” Rosita led her towards a desk and pulled up a chair, “sit here. I’ll cuff your hands around the legs of the desk. It won’t be comfortable, but it should work.”

“Thank you,” she sat down and held her arms out. Rosita secured the cuffs.

“Tara, I’m taking a break. Just call if you need anything,” Rosita rested her hand on Michonne’s leg, “What happened to Jessie?”

“We were running; her, me, and Rick. Walkers grabbed her. She got a hold of my arm and wouldn’t let go. Rick cut her arm off. The walkers had already bit her and they dragged her off,” Michonne looked away. She was on the verge of tears, “I can’t get her screams out of my head. I didn’t know I had been scratched till the last of the walkers were dead. I was too busy to notice so I don’t know when it happened. I’m scared.”

“I’m sorry, Michonne. Does Rick know you’re here?”

As Rosita finished the sentence Michonne could see Rick at the door.

“No, but he’s about to.”

Rick burst into the room. He was completely panicked, “Michonne, there you are. God, I was so worried. I couldn’t find you. The kids are alright… Why aren’t you getting up? Are you alright?”

“Rick, I need to you calm down,” Rosita quickly stood up from where she was sitting, moving out of the way, “and sit down. I have to talk to you.”  
Rick complied, but he looked suspicious. He looked her over and noticed her hands.

“What the hell is going on?”

“Rick, calm down. Now I need you to listen to everything I’m going to say. I was scratched,” Rick stood up and began to pace, “Rick! Sit down now,” He hesitantly sat back down, “I don’t know that it was a walker. It could have easily been when Jessie grabbed me. Too much was happening for me to really pay attention. We’ll know by morning though. If the fever sets in we’ll know.”

Rick looked down at his lap. He had begun to cry. It nearly killed Michonne to see him like this.

“Rick,” she said softly, “you should go home and be with the kids.”

“No, I’m not leaving you. Not now. If it’s a walker scratch then I have to be the one to do it.”

Michonne nodded. She understood him.

“You could come home. You’d be more comfortable. I’ll keep an eye on you and everything will be fine.”

“Rick, no. If I turn I can’t let Carl or Judith see me like that. And it’s safer to be here.”

Rick nodded and buried his face in his hands. After a moment he looked up at her, “I can’t do this without you,” his voice was shakey, “If you die, I’m afraid it will kill me. I’m afraid that will be the last straw that will push me over the edge.”

“If I die, then you will keep going. You have to… for me, for Carl and Judith too. They will need their father.”

“They need you too. I need you.”

Michonne smiled at that, “I need you too. And I need the kids. I also need you to be there for them.”

Rick grabbed her hand. They fell into a comfortable silence despite the chaos around them.

…

Michonne awoke to the sun in her eyes. It had to have been early in the morning. The sun had barely risen. Michonne looked around the room. She wasn’t the only one restrained with possible or definite walker caused injuries. Rick was still asleep. He still had ahold of her hand. He looked so peaceful. He always did when he slept.

“Hey, you’re up,” Michonne looked away from Rick to see Rosita checking up on a still sleeping patient, “How are you feeling? You look good.”

“I feel fine, thanks. Can you check for a fever?”

“Sure thing. I’m going to get a thermometer though, to be extra certain.”

Rosita returned after a few minutes with a thermometer in hand, “Alright, open up. Keep it under your tongue. I’ll come get it in a few.”

Michonne went back to watching Rick sleep. He was a handsome man, she couldn’t deny that. She’d always thought he was. Rosita finished her rounds before making it back to Michonne.

“He’s a good looking guy. You’ve got good taste,” Rosita pulled the thermometer out of Michonne’s mouth and practically held her breath when looking at it, “And you’ve got no fever! Thank God.”

Michonne laughed, which startled Rick awake.  Rick looked dumbfounded. His look was enough to get Rosita laughing.

“Well, Mr. Grimes, it looks like the den mother will live to fight another day,” Rosita quipped.

“There’s no fever?”

“I’m fever free,” Michonne said relieved.

Rick grabbed her and attempted to hug her, which given that she was handcuffed to the table made it hard.

“Slow down Sheriff. Maybe uncuff me and then hug me.”

“Sorry. That’d be a good idea.”

“I’m a constant good idea machine. Like, my next idea, which is super brilliant by the way, is that we should go home and you should make me breakfast so I can shower and then have food ready when I’m finished.”

  
“You are a constant good idea machine. That shower sounds like a great idea. You’re kind of gross.”

  
“Rude. Go get the keys. My arms hurt.”


End file.
